Todos saben de amor
by Melodiitah
Summary: Hola chicas/os! Acá les presento mi nuevo Fan Fic en el que los personajes principales son Troy Bolton y Sharpay Evans de High School Musical, espero que les guste , y lo lean hasta el final! Saludos! Melo Novelas Zashley
1. Chapter 1

Todos gritaban en el Autobús mientras se tiraban con bolas de papel y reian , molestándose unos con otros , mientras una tímida chica sentada en el fondo de todos los asientos solo tenia en mente comenzar las clases de lo mejor y obtener un buen rendimiento escolar . Esta bella joven llevaba un bello sweater rojo y unos jeans que demostraban su poca habilidad para vestirse a la moda , como hablaban muchas de las jóvenes en el autobús.Este se dirigía a una bella escuela denominada East High , una escuela comun y corriente, igual a las demás , no diferenciaba en nada a las demas secundarias… Mientras ataba su bello cabello rubio , comenzo a ver a todos los jóvenes que reian y se divertian en la puerta de East High , y a penas lo noto su corazon comenzo a latir mas fuerte de lo normal y de repente paro el Autobús. Todo comienza aquí donde al bajar del autobús se choca con un joven , y ese bolso que llevaba un etiqueta que decia Sharpay Evans callo al suelo , haciendo que los dos quedaran frente a frente.

Disculpame! Es que estoy un poco apurado sabes? Ahora te ayudo – Decia el Joven . – Troy y tu ¿? –

Shar…Sharpay , un gusto , no te molestes . – Decia Sharpay muy impresionada.

Oh jaja no hay problema , Nos vemos pronto Shar! – Decia Troy mientras dejaba ver su campera de los Linces, el equipo de Basket de la escuela.

RIIIIIIINNNGG – Sono el timbre del colegio. Y sharpay apurada levanto la mirada , ya era hora de sus clases.

Nunca llegare a tiempo si sigo dejandome llevar por gente que solo veo! Que tonta soy, mejor me apresuro, a no ser que quiera llegar tarde el primer dia de clases…- Mientras corria a el salon.

Empezó a correr lo suficientemente fuerte y sin prevenirse y de repente …

Puufff! – Sharpay habia chocado contra el profesor Jack Bolton , quien llevaba una gran cantidad de papeles y archivos.

Lo siento mucho señor! Perdoneme! – comenzando a desesperarse decia shar muy agitada.

No hay Problema señorita Evans , por lo que parece ese es su nombre , mas vale que se apresure y llegue a su clase , no querra comenzar con el pie izquierdo.

Esta bien señor! Hasta pronto! – Y corria hacia su salon.

Al entrar al salon , todos empezaron a mirarla ,como era de esperarse, y apenas la profesora de Ciencias la vio…

Silencio alumnos por favor! Les quiero presentar a su nueva compañera , Sharpay Evans , ella viene desde muy lejos y espero que la reciban como se debe! .

Siii maestra Thompson… - Decian todos en un tono de cansancio.

Sharpay comenzaba a asustarse , ya que todos la miraban muy extraño, y todavía no podia conseguir asiento, pero de repente…

EIII TU! – Se escucho una voz susurrando.

EH? Yo? – decia sharpay.

Si tu, ven aquí.

Era una joven de piel oscura y cabello suelto que la llamaba , y quien tenia un asiento disponible.

Aqui hay un asiento para ti, no te sientas nerviosa, es normal que lo estes , pero no te preocupes yo puedo ayudarte.

Oh, jaja la verdad es que no conozco muchos aquí.

Por favor alumnas cierren los picos! – Decia la maestra enfadada.

Jajajajajajaja – Reia todo el salon.

En el rostro de sharpay se notaban los nervios y la vergüenza, asi que decidio quedarse quieta y callada sin mirar a nadie mas que a la maestra. Pero sin poder evitar verlo a el joven, si! Era él , Troy estaba sentado en frente de todos , y Shar no pudo desviar la vista , pero como todos, Troy se sentía observado asi que su mirada quedo conectada a Shar, y haciendose la tonta, comenzo a escribir en su cuaderno, sin que la profesora hubiera anotado algo en la pizarra.Troy rio y de repente...

- Troy! Eii amigo , ¿Qué que te ríes? – Decía el joven.

- Nada Chad, te cuento en el almuerzo.

- Ok- Dijo Chad.

Sono la campana y todos se acercaron a sus respectivos casilleros.

Hola!!! Como empezaste la primera clase Shar?- y con toda la simpatía preguntaba Taylor , la nueva amiga de Shar.

Muy bien! Aunque por ahora no he hecho muchos amigos, creo que por ahora tu eres la única, aunque vi a un chico muy simpático al entrar a la escuela , por lo menos me recibió muy bien!.

Oh,, espero que no sea Chad Danfort , ese tonto!

Jaja que yo sepa no se llama Chad , se llamaba… emmm… Troy! – Y acercándose a un anuncio – pero.. que hace su nombre aquí?

Oh , el superestrella , lo conoce toda la escuela , no te lo recomiendo , es el mas popular y por lo tanto el mas engreído!.

No lo creo Taylor, estas exagerando las cosas, además me recibió muy bien, y… es lindo.

OOOOOOOOHHH, creo que tenemos una enamorada aquí!- Gritándolo para que toda la escuela la escuche.

SHHH SHHH! TAYLOR! POR DIOS! – Decía Shar muy desesperada

De repente se escuchaban los golpes de una pelota de basket cada vez mas fuerte, silbatos y Gritos, Un gran grupo de gente, mezclado con porristas traía carteles y porras, mientras gritaban "VAMOS LINCES!" en medio de los pasillos! Y ahí estaba el, con sus ojos celestes y su suave cabello rubio.

Oh! Es el , escóndeme! – decía sharpay cubriéndose con la puerta de su casillero y justo en ese momento se escucho…

-Sharpay! Bienvenida a East High!.

Oh, Hola troy, Gracias – Shar parecía un tomate!

Te vi en la clase de Ciencias , por cierto, tratabas de ocultarte?

Yooo? Nooo! Como crees – Mientras dejaba salir una risa nerviosa.

Oh, esta bien haha , nos vemos en el almuerzo adiós!

Y otra vez se alejaba.

- Eyy troy, quien es esa chica? – pregunto Chad.

- Linda no? Se llama Sharpay, acaso no prestaste atención en la clase?.

- Estoy mas ocupado viendo bellezas en el salón Troy!.

- Jajaja Claro Chad, como digas, pero en fin , me cae bien y tal vez…

- Tal vez que?- Pregunto una joven , por cierto, vestida con una ropa muy bella.

- Oh! Gabriella linda, como estas?- saludaba Troy

- Muy bien mi amor, y… se puede saber de quien estabas hablando?.

- Emmm,,,,

- De mi! Y de mis calificaciones! O que? Te importa? – Interrumpía Chad.

- Agg, Chad, que bueno, un nuevo año juntos no? ¬¬ – Decía Gabriella de una forma falsa.

- Si claro…-

Yo todos se reunían en el comedor, Sharpay se sentó con Taylor, estaban muy bien hablando hasta que…

Hola, por lo que note eres nueva no? – Decía la joven.

Emm Si, Sharpay un gusto! – Decía Shar muy simpáticamente.

AAA,, Gabriella igualmente, Bueno Shar , vamos a tener que arreglar unos asuntos , que ya sabes! Hay en cada escuela…- Decía Gabriella de una forma sabía…

Mmm asuntos? Que yo sepa, esta todo… bien.

Jajajaja como se nota que eres nueva, si quieres hablamos a la salida del colegio, Claro! Si no estas… ocupada con los estudios!

Estudios? Por favor! Es el primer dia de clases, y prefiero no molestarme por ahora…- Decía Shar haciendo quedar muy mal a Gabriella, ya que esta deseaba humillar a Shar.

Oh…claro, Te veo, Bye!.

Que hacías hablando con ella? – decía Taylor con dos bandejas de comida.- Es una tonta!

Me di cuenta, tiene facilidad para querer tratar mal a los demás! – de repente nota que todos están alrededor de Troy , y con unos papeles en la mano - ¿ Que pasa Taylor? –

¿No te enteraste, Troy hará una fiesta –

Oh, que bueno una fiesta a la cual no seré invitada ¬ .

Hola Shar :$ , quería invitarte a mi fiesta, es este sábado en la noche , tu también estas invitada Taylor! – Dice troy.

Oh Gracias! – Dice Taylor mientras los observaba de una forma sospechosa.

Espero que no me defraudes hermosa, Bye! – Decía Troy refiriéndose a Sharpay.

Ayy gracias troy eres una ternura! – Decía Taylor.

Ay Taylor por favor jaja , se refería a mi :$ , que tierno y lindo es Troy Verdad?.

Se claro, muy tierno , y cabeza hueca.

Ya basta, para mi es …

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG.

Ohh Clases, Vamonos Shar! Decía Taylor muy entusiasmada y corriendo se alejaba.

Te… alcanzare Tay… ay Troy, no puedo creer que yo exista en tu mundo…

Sonaba el timbre de salida.

Ayyy por fin hora de irnos, no soportaba más la clase de la Señora Darbus! – Decía Chad.

No te gusta ninguna clase Chad jajaja – Decía Troy Burlándose

Ohh Gracias por tu comprensión Troy ¬

Jajajaj, espera, Mira allá es Sharpay con… Gabriella?

Oye amigo, de que estarán hablando, la verdad es intrigante!

La verdad nose, pero Gabriella ha tenido problemas con muchas personas en este colegio y no quiero que se meta con Sharpay.

Eiii, que pasa algo con ella?

La verdad no lo se, pero algo de ella me atrae.

Además de que es hermosa, inteligente, y simpática? Jajaja

¬¬

Mientras tanto Shar y Gabriella…

Que bueno que hayas venido, y es verdad, quería hablar de algunas cosillas contigo – Decía Gabriella.

Mmm, y que tipo de cosas?

Troy Bolton

Ohhh, Troy…

Veo que Troy tiene una forma muy fuerte de atraer chicas , pero Troy esta conmigo, y yo voy a conquistarlo, así que ni te molestes en ilusionarte, digamos que el ya esta en mis manos, pero no te confundas! Esto lo digo para que en el futuro no sufras cariño…

Por favor Gabriella! Primero, vine hasta aquí para estudiar y trabajar en el futuro, estoy concentrada en mi trabajo, no para "ilusionarme" como tu dices, y segundo, No me digas cariño, Adiós.

Mientras Shar se aleja Troy aparece…

Sharpay! De que hablaban con Gabriella?- Decía Troy

Eii , a que se debe esa pregunta! Cosas de chicas, podría decirse…

Es que…

Debo irme troy…Adiós… No debo ilusionarme , a pesar de que Gabriella sea rara , tenia un poco de razón , y Troy solo, será mi…amigo

OK :S, bueno… Te veo, y espero que vayas a mi fiesta el sábado! Sharpay… Sharpay, que es lo que me pasa?!


	2. Chapter 2

Todos gritaban en el Autobús mientras se tiraban con bolas de papel y reian , molestándose unos con otros , mientras una tímida chica sentada en el fondo de todos los asientos solo tenia en mente comenzar las clases de lo mejor y obtener un buen rendimiento escolar . Esta bella joven llevaba un bello sweater rojo y unos jeans que demostraban su poca habilidad para vestirse a la moda , como hablaban muchas de las jóvenes en el autobús.Este se dirigía a una bella escuela denominada East High , una escuela comun y corriente, igual a las demás , no diferenciaba en nada a las demas secundarias… Mientras ataba su bello cabello rubio , comenzo a ver a todos los jóvenes que reian y se divertian en la puerta de East High , y a penas lo noto su corazon comenzo a latir mas fuerte de lo normal y de repente paro el Autobús. Todo comienza aquí donde al bajar del autobús se choca con un joven , y ese bolso que llevaba un etiqueta que decia Sharpay Evans callo al suelo , haciendo que los dos quedaran frente a frente.

Disculpame! Es que estoy un poco apurado sabes? Ahora te ayudo – Decia el Joven . – Troy y tu ¿? –

Shar…Sharpay , un gusto , no te molestes . – Decia Sharpay muy impresionada.

Oh jaja no hay problema , Nos vemos pronto Shar! – Decia Troy mientras dejaba ver su campera de los Linces, el equipo de Basket de la escuela.

RIIIIIIINNNGG – Sono el timbre del colegio. Y sharpay apurada levanto la mirada , ya era hora de sus clases.

Nunca llegare a tiempo si sigo dejandome llevar por gente que solo veo! Que tonta soy, mejor me apresuro, a no ser que quiera llegar tarde el primer dia de clases…- Mientras corria a el salon.

Empezó a correr lo suficientemente fuerte y sin prevenirse y de repente …

Puufff! – Sharpay habia chocado contra el profesor Jack Bolton , quien llevaba una gran cantidad de papeles y archivos.

Lo siento mucho señor! Perdoneme! – comenzando a desesperarse decia shar muy agitada.

No hay Problema señorita Evans , por lo que parece ese es su nombre , mas vale que se apresure y llegue a su clase , no querra comenzar con el pie izquierdo.

Esta bien señor! Hasta pronto! – Y corria hacia su salon.

Al entrar al salon , todos empezaron a mirarla ,como era de esperarse, y apenas la profesora de Ciencias la vio…

Silencio alumnos por favor! Les quiero presentar a su nueva compañera , Sharpay Evans , ella viene desde muy lejos y espero que la reciban como se debe! .

Siii maestra Thompson… - Decian todos en un tono de cansancio.

Sharpay comenzaba a asustarse , ya que todos la miraban muy extraño, y todavía no podia conseguir asiento, pero de repente…

EIII TU! – Se escucho una voz susurrando.

EH? Yo? – decia sharpay.

Si tu, ven aquí.

Era una joven de piel oscura y cabello suelto que la llamaba , y quien tenia un asiento disponible.

Aqui hay un asiento para ti, no te sientas nerviosa, es normal que lo estes , pero no te preocupes yo puedo ayudarte.

Oh, jaja la verdad es que no conozco muchos aquí.

Por favor alumnas cierren los picos! – Decia la maestra enfadada.

Jajajajajajaja – Reia todo el salon.

En el rostro de sharpay se notaban los nervios y la vergüenza, asi que decidio quedarse quieta y callada sin mirar a nadie mas que a la maestra. Pero sin poder evitar verlo a el joven, si! Era él , Troy estaba sentado en frente de todos , y Shar no pudo desviar la vista , pero como todos, Troy se sentía observado asi que su mirada quedo conectada a Shar, y haciendose la tonta, comenzo a escribir en su cuaderno, sin que la profesora hubiera anotado algo en la pizarra.Troy rio y de repente...

- Troy! Eii amigo , ¿Qué que te ríes? – Decía el joven.

- Nada Chad, te cuento en el almuerzo.

- Ok- Dijo Chad.

Sono la campana y todos se acercaron a sus respectivos casilleros.

Hola!!! Como empezaste la primera clase Shar?- y con toda la simpatía preguntaba Taylor , la nueva amiga de Shar.

Muy bien! Aunque por ahora no he hecho muchos amigos, creo que por ahora tu eres la única, aunque vi a un chico muy simpático al entrar a la escuela , por lo menos me recibió muy bien!.

Oh,, espero que no sea Chad Danfort , ese tonto!

Jaja que yo sepa no se llama Chad , se llamaba… emmm… Troy! – Y acercándose a un anuncio – pero.. que hace su nombre aquí?

Oh , el superestrella , lo conoce toda la escuela , no te lo recomiendo , es el mas popular y por lo tanto el mas engreído!.

No lo creo Taylor, estas exagerando las cosas, además me recibió muy bien, y… es lindo.

OOOOOOOOHHH, creo que tenemos una enamorada aquí!- Gritándolo para que toda la escuela la escuche.

SHHH SHHH! TAYLOR! POR DIOS! – Decía Shar muy desesperada

De repente se escuchaban los golpes de una pelota de basket cada vez mas fuerte, silbatos y Gritos, Un gran grupo de gente, mezclado con porristas traía carteles y porras, mientras gritaban "VAMOS LINCES!" en medio de los pasillos! Y ahí estaba el, con sus ojos celestes y su suave cabello rubio.

Oh! Es el , escóndeme! – decía sharpay cubriéndose con la puerta de su casillero y justo en ese momento se escucho…

-Sharpay! Bienvenida a East High!.

Oh, Hola troy, Gracias – Shar parecía un tomate!

Te vi en la clase de Ciencias , por cierto, tratabas de ocultarte?

Yooo? Nooo! Como crees – Mientras dejaba salir una risa nerviosa.

Oh, esta bien haha , nos vemos en el almuerzo adiós!

Y otra vez se alejaba.

- Eyy troy, quien es esa chica? – pregunto Chad.

- Linda no? Se llama Sharpay, acaso no prestaste atención en la clase?.

- Estoy mas ocupado viendo bellezas en el salón Troy!.

- Jajaja Claro Chad, como digas, pero en fin , me cae bien y tal vez…

- Tal vez que?- Pregunto una joven , por cierto, vestida con una ropa muy bella.

- Oh! Gabriella linda, como estas?- saludaba Troy

- Muy bien mi amor, y… se puede saber de quien estabas hablando?.

- Emmm,,,,

- De mi! Y de mis calificaciones! O que? Te importa? – Interrumpía Chad.

- Agg, Chad, que bueno, un nuevo año juntos no? ¬¬ – Decía Gabriella de una forma falsa.

- Si claro…-

Yo todos se reunían en el comedor, Sharpay se sentó con Taylor, estaban muy bien hablando hasta que…

Hola, por lo que note eres nueva no? – Decía la joven.

Emm Si, Sharpay un gusto! – Decía Shar muy simpáticamente.

AAA,, Gabriella igualmente, Bueno Shar , vamos a tener que arreglar unos asuntos , que ya sabes! Hay en cada escuela…- Decía Gabriella de una forma sabía…

Mmm asuntos? Que yo sepa, esta todo… bien.

Jajajaja como se nota que eres nueva, si quieres hablamos a la salida del colegio, Claro! Si no estas… ocupada con los estudios!

Estudios? Por favor! Es el primer dia de clases, y prefiero no molestarme por ahora…- Decía Shar haciendo quedar muy mal a Gabriella, ya que esta deseaba humillar a Shar.

Oh…claro, Te veo, Bye!.

Que hacías hablando con ella? – decía Taylor con dos bandejas de comida.- Es una tonta!

Me di cuenta, tiene facilidad para querer tratar mal a los demás! – de repente nota que todos están alrededor de Troy , y con unos papeles en la mano - ¿ Que pasa Taylor? –

¿No te enteraste, Troy hará una fiesta –

Oh, que bueno una fiesta a la cual no seré invitada ¬ .

Hola Shar :$ , quería invitarte a mi fiesta, es este sábado en la noche , tu también estas invitada Taylor! – Dice troy.

Oh Gracias! – Dice Taylor mientras los observaba de una forma sospechosa.

Espero que no me defraudes hermosa, Bye! – Decía Troy refiriéndose a Sharpay.

Ayy gracias troy eres una ternura! – Decía Taylor.

Ay Taylor por favor jaja , se refería a mi :$ , que tierno y lindo es Troy Verdad?.

Se claro, muy tierno , y cabeza hueca.

Ya basta, para mi es …

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG.

Ohh Clases, Vamonos Shar! Decía Taylor muy entusiasmada y corriendo se alejaba.

Te… alcanzare Tay… ay Troy, no puedo creer que yo exista en tu mundo…

Sonaba el timbre de salida.

Ayyy por fin hora de irnos, no soportaba más la clase de la Señora Darbus! – Decía Chad.

No te gusta ninguna clase Chad jajaja – Decía Troy Burlándose

Ohh Gracias por tu comprensión Troy ¬

Jajajaj, espera, Mira allá es Sharpay con… Gabriella?

Oye amigo, de que estarán hablando, la verdad es intrigante!

La verdad nose, pero Gabriella ha tenido problemas con muchas personas en este colegio y no quiero que se meta con Sharpay.

Eiii, que pasa algo con ella?

La verdad no lo se, pero algo de ella me atrae.

Además de que es hermosa, inteligente, y simpática? Jajaja

¬¬

Mientras tanto Shar y Gabriella…

Que bueno que hayas venido, y es verdad, quería hablar de algunas cosillas contigo – Decía Gabriella.

Mmm, y que tipo de cosas?

Troy Bolton

Ohhh, Troy…

Veo que Troy tiene una forma muy fuerte de atraer chicas , pero Troy esta conmigo, y yo voy a conquistarlo, así que ni te molestes en ilusionarte, digamos que el ya esta en mis manos, pero no te confundas! Esto lo digo para que en el futuro no sufras cariño…

Por favor Gabriella! Primero, vine hasta aquí para estudiar y trabajar en el futuro, estoy concentrada en mi trabajo, no para "ilusionarme" como tu dices, y segundo, No me digas cariño, Adiós.

Mientras Shar se aleja Troy aparece…

Sharpay! De que hablaban con Gabriella?- Decía Troy

Eii , a que se debe esa pregunta! Cosas de chicas, podría decirse…

Es que…

Debo irme troy…Adiós… No debo ilusionarme , a pesar de que Gabriella sea rara , tenia un poco de razón , y Troy solo, será mi…amigo

OK :S, bueno… Te veo, y espero que vayas a mi fiesta el sábado! Sharpay… Sharpay, que es lo que me pasa?!


End file.
